Men and Their Games
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Klaus is not one to get absorbed in things. But when he actually does, Dorian takes advantage of the situation. What will happen next! Dorian/Klaus. YAOI


Men and Their Games

*A From Eroica With Love fan fiction. Characters belong to Yasuko Aoike. Not me, sadly*

There were very few things that Iron Klaus would drop everything for. His entire Alphabet knew that, his chief knew that…even his father whom he barely spoke to knew that. But they all knew that he would drop whatever he was doing for a good football game.

He had played the game himself when he was in school and found it to be a very relaxing pastime. He was a big West Germany fan and tried to catch the games whenever he could. Not even an atomic bomb could have dragged him away from his television set at these junctures.

And it was during such a time that Dorian found Klaus in his apartment in Bonn, riveted to the screen, drinking a beer and munching on potato crisps.

Dorian had decided that, being Sunday, he'd visit the man he worshipped and adored. And so he'd thrown on one of the most foppish outfits he owned, tousled his long, golden curls with his fingers, spritzed his favorite sweet cologne on, and had made the drive from the Hotel Continental he was staying in on Maximilianstraße to Klaus' apartment on Friedrichstraße.

He smiled as he stood at the door and knocked quite soundly upon the solid wood. He took the time to really study the door, coming to the conclusion it was much like the man whom resided behind it. Strong, solid, dependable. It would take quite a bit to get past it if one planned on breaking and entering. Yes, it was definitely a Klausian door.

A moment passed and there came no answer. Dorian frowned slightly. He knew that Klaus was there; his BMW sat in the parking lot. He knocked again and waited. Still nothing after a full minute.

Dorian was getting concerned. Iron Klaus was usually very prompt, even when it came to answering the door for HIM. Klaus never missed an opportunity to tell Dorian how much he hated him. The Earl rang the doorbell, feeling himself tensing in worry.

There was still no answer and Dorian decided he was going to have to pick the lock on the door and get in. What if Klaus was sprawled out unconscious, or had slipped in the bath and was lying in the tub, deliciously naked and vulnerable and…

Dorian mentally slapped himself. This was no time for his hedonistic thoughts! There could be something very seriously wrong!

He closed his fingers around the doorknob as he pulled a straight pin from within his mass of curls. To his astonishment, he found that the door wasn't locked. It swung back on its hinges, revealing the spacious entrance hall within.

Alarms were going off in the Earl's mind. If the door was unlocked, then something could very well be amiss. Klaus might have been robbed at gunpoint or raped or something truly terrible! And no one was allowed to do any of those things to his beloved Major except for him!

Dorian pulled a small dagger from within his tall leather boot and walked cautiously into the apartment. His eyes, which had been trained to quickly spot potential threats, darted around to each nook and cranny as he made his way past the entrance hall and into the living room.

His eyes first fell on the TV, which was blaring. He blinked as he realized it was a football game, the colors indicating it was West Germany and the French team. Why in the world was THIS on the Major's television set?

"_SIE IDIOT_! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TOWARDS YOUR OWN GOAL! _DIESER FUßBALL SOLLTE HERAUF IHREN ARSCH GESTOSSEN WERDEN_!" came a very disgusted, angry shout from the couch, causing the Earl to jump in fright.

He did not know many words in German, but he knew those dulcet tones anywhere. As he inched closer, he could see the back of a black-haired head that he knew all too well.

"Major?" Dorian ventured, stepping up behind him.

If Klaus had heard him, he gave no indication of it. He took a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand (Schofferhofer Hefeweizen, respectively), and munched on a couple of crisps. He looked positively…well…manly. Normal manly, too, not Klaus-manly.

"Major," he tried again, his voice louder.

Still no indication of recognition. It was very bizarre to the curly-haired Earl. He'd heard of some men becoming so absorbed in their sports that they knew nothing else, but had never actually witnessed this particular phenomenon. And the last person he expected to witness it in was Iron Klaus!

Dorian sidled around the couch and dropped down next to his favorite Major. His blue eyes roved over Klaus' face and body, registering the intense green of the other man's own eyes and the rigidity of his muscles. But rigid in a different sense than normal. Dorian could almost feel the excitement and enthusiasm humming from Klaus' body.

A wicked idea suddenly wormed its way into Dorian's head and he smirked to himself. Let's see just how absorbed you are, my darling!

Dorian leaned in and pressed a very chaste kiss to Klaus' cheek. Such a kiss would normally have the good Major backhanding the Earl and sending him flying across the room in an instant.

He sat back fast and waited for the blow…that didn't come. He waited a few seconds more. Still nothing. Klaus didn't react at all. It was as if Dorian was on a different plane or something.

Cornflower eyes widened in shock. He had never been able to get that close to Klaus without some threat to his well-being. The Major really WAS completely enthralled in the sports match. It seemed nothing else mattered and seemingly nothing else existed.

Dorian stared at the man he thought he had known so well. Another level that had been exposed without warning. Another level to a man who had seemed so one-dimensional. To the Earl, it was as though Christmas had come early. Christmas, his birthday, Valentine's Day, every GOOD holiday on the Gregorian calendar!

Dorian knew he couldn't pass this opportunity up! There was no feasible reason to give up such a treat. With Klaus so absorbed in the game, there were numerous things that could be done. Dorian could put him in high heels, or paint his face, or even slip a little something into his beer that would knock him out.

Or…perhaps I could indulge in one of my little fantasies! Dorian thought excitedly. There were many, MANY possibilities in that category.

The Earl's eyes fell to the fly on Klaus' trousers. Oh, how he wanted to see Iron Klaus' package. Was it as sturdy and hard as the man who possessed it?

Dorian carefully moved to his knees, keeping out of Klaus' sight as he slowly made his way between the other man's thighs. Klaus was sitting pretty casually, so this wasn't much of a feat. He really doubted that anything less than a bomb dropping would rouse the Major at this point.

His long, slim fingers found their way to the button at the top of the trousers. He deftly slipped the button through the hole and moved to the zipper, pulling it down slowly so as not to make such a loud sound. His breath caught as his fingers fell to the elastic band on Klaus' boxers.

He was going to see something he'd only dreamed of before. And he felt trepidacious. When it came to the Major, his luck would be that he would start to pull Klaus' member out and Klaus would shoot him in the head simply on reflex.

Dorian took a breath and pulled the cotton material down…and felt his breath hitch. Oh, how glorious! How truly marvelous! It was better than he'd ever thought it could be!

Long and thick, definitely a ramrod when hard, Dorian wagered. It was a dark color and cut, which made Dorian shiver. He didn't mind uncut men, but this was certainly a pleasant surprise. The pubic hair was the exact same shade as Klaus' head and Dorian laughed breathlessly to himself.

Now I can never accuse you of dying your hair to look like raven's feathers, darling! he thought, his eyes roving downward, coming to rest on Klaus' testes. Oh, yes…those would feel good slapping against one's arse. A good size and heavy, from the looks of it. You are truly a work of art, Major!

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the slit at the top, his eyes flashing upward to see if the other man reacted. Nothing. He hadn't felt that. Goody!

Dorian breathed and slowly ran his tongue along the soft skin of the head, reveling in the musky, heady scent that came from the Major. It was oh so masculine and just like Klaus! The Earl placed fingers at the base of Klaus' cock and stroked gently.

No sound came from the Major, but the flesh in Dorian's hand was already becoming hard. A good sign. It meant he wasn't impervious to feelings of sexual arousal. Dorian had long since begun to think that was the case.

The Earl took a breath and slowly began to take Klaus' length between his lips, moving it into his mouth. His tongue laved the underside sensually as he moaned around it, savoring the taste. Before long, the good Major's cock was buried completely between the Earl of Gloria's lips.

Oh, God…It's so amazing! So big, too…I didn't know he was this big! If only he was consciously with me on this…! Dorian thought, growling to himself as he began slow licking and began to pull back up.

He reached the tip and sucked at it, stroking Klaus' testes with his long, pale fingers. The flesh was getting harder, small droplets of precum forming at the slit. Dorian licked it away, moaning in quiet ecstasy.

His heart spasmed as the body before him suddenly tensed. He felt a hand grab his curls and yank his head back, causing him to gasp out loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU DEGENERATE?" yelled Klaus, a dark, angry blush across his cheeks.

Dorian yelped as Klaus snapped his head back hard, baring his throat to the man and making him very vulnerable. "I—I was…I was j—just…"

"You were just what? Just taking advantage of me? You're just as bad as I've always said! Give you an inch and you take a fucking full mile! You sick, perverted…!"

The Earl reacted without thinking and grabbed Klaus' balls, twisting them in his fingers. Klaus yelped and dropped the curly-haired man, his own hand falling down to his injured sac.

"What the fuck-?"

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DON'T PAY THE LEAST BIT OF ATTENTION WHEN YOU'RE WATCHING THE TELLY! I came here, the door was unlocked, and you were so attached to your football game that you wouldn't have noticed if Mischa the Cub had come in here tap-dancing NAKED!"

Silence fell between them as that visual image tore through both of their minds at the same time. Klaus' hand found his forehead and he groaned.

"Don't ever, EVER use that as an example again!"

"Sorry, Major…That WAS rather tasteless of me," Dorian replied, trying to clear his own thoughts of that rather grotesque image.

Klaus didn't say anything for several minutes. Dorian wasn't sure what to say himself. He thought about just getting up and leaving. He could always hope that Klaus would block it from his mind just as he did anything else that was unpleasant. The Earl started to stand.

"So you're just going to leave me like this, after all the work you did?" came Klaus' voice. The tone was strange and Dorian couldn't be sure exactly what was going through the dark-haired man's head.

"I'm not sure I…"

Klaus growled. "You have me at a rather uncomfortable disadvantage. Are you just going to leave with me like this?" He waved a hand over his groin, where a rather prominent erection stood tall and proud.

The blond-haired man blinked. "Wait…Are you…are you wanting me to…?"

"…Ja. Finish the job. I hate half-assed work."

Dorian felt his heart leap and bounded over to the Major, dropping back to his knees. Before he resumed what he'd been working on, however, he looked up with big, doe eyes and murmured, "Do you just want me to finish with my mouth or…would you perhaps want to show me your more manly side…?"

Klaus grimaced inwardly. He had hoped the Earl would just finish him off with that all-too-talented tongue, but…the prospect of being aggressive with him was very tempting. Especially after that rude-awakening.

The thing was, Klaus had been fighting this very thing for years. He didn't consider himself gay by any stretch of the imagination, but he'd had the English Earl constantly around him for a long time. Dorian was a looker, as far as men went, and he completely accepted Klaus for what he was.

And he still wanted him.

That, in itself, made Klaus interested. Most women were appalled by his manners and his gruffness. He was most certainly not a hit at dinner parties, thanks to his aloofness and lack of art knowledge. Women loved his looks, but were mostly airheads.

Dorian, on the other hand, loved him DESPITE his short comings, and had proved time and again that his hair color was not his I.Q. He was actually useful in some ways. He wore a mask a lot of the time, however, and it drove Klaus mad. He just wanted to see the real Earl of Gloria.

"Major?" Dorian looked concerned.

Klaus shook his head and sat forward. He cupped the other man's chin gently and said, "Hands and knees…get on them."

Dorian didn't misunderstand THAT. He quickly scrambled to his feet so that he could readjust. Klaus grabbed the back of his shirt.

"On the couch. There's no need for bruised knees…"

The Earl nodded and did as he was told, divesting himself of his pants and undergarments in a timely fashion. He got onto the couch, assuming the position as per requested. His body was trembling slightly, anticipating what he'd waited for, for so long.

He really expected Klaus to just shove it in and fuck him with all of his male prowess. Klaus was really not the type to pussyfoot around a situation, especially if it was unpleasant to him.

What he did not expect was to feel the good Major's strong, hot tongue begin to lave the area around his anus. He gasped and pitched forward a little, his arms threatening to give out on him.

Klaus grabbed him by the hips and brought him back, still working on him. He slid the tip of his tongue through the tight, resistive ring of muscle and into Dorian's warm, clean cavern. His saliva coated the passage as he tongue-fucked the Earl for several minutes.

"Ah! God, Klaus! It feels so good…but…want you…want you to just take me…" Dorian murmured almost incoherently, lost in the sweet ecstasy that filled his senses.

Klaus pulled back slightly. "Are you wet enough for me? I don't want to hurt you…" The last part was said hesitantly, as though he'd rather have not said it.

"Yes, darling…I'm ready. I need to feel you in me…You won't hurt me…"

Klaus shifted behind him and Dorian could feel the head of his magnificent cock pressing against his now stretched orifice. It made him shiver with delight and anticipation. He closed his eyes and pushed back against the officer, feeling him slide in.

The sudden movement left Klaus breathless. He had been intending to go slowly, ease his way in. He was not prepared for the over-anxious Earl or the intense feeling of lust that shot through him as he was completely buried within that lithe body.

"Ungh…Gott... Fuck…" he breathed, his body tensing as that wave of desire washed through him.

"Klaus…You feel so good…So right…" Dorian murmured, lost in his own feelings of need.

Klaus hated to admit it, but it did almost feel natural to be inside this man. A natural feeling sprung from something extremely UNnatural...The thought settled uncomfortably with the good Major. But what could he do now? He was already too far to turn back.

He said nothing, but gathered his wits about him. He started to move, in short, shallow thrusts. Dorian's hips moved back eagerly to his, as he made small mewling sounds in the back of his throat.

The tightness of Dorian was almost overwhelming. It was better than being with a virgin, not that Klaus could really boast having that experience. He was completely incased in that molten heat that only seemed to get hotter as Klaus stoked the fire.

And Dorian's body was reacting to every touch and movement as though ready for them. Klaus began deeper, faster movements and that elicited a guttural, pleased moan from the blond man beneath him as he writhed into the thrusts.  
"Ah…Klaus! Un…God…Please…harder!" Dorian moaned, shivering a bit. His body lunged forward with each thrust, his golden curls creating a curtain around his face.

Sweat ran down both of their bodies, causing a smacking sound to echo between them as Klaus continued thrusting for all he was worth. He could feel his own end coming and it slightly terrified him.  
He'd never been with anyone else. And he didn't know if he could handle that feeling. It was foreign to him, much like the idea of taking another man was…But he supposed with Dorian, it was all right. Dorian would hold him up when he started to fall.

He sped up his movements, feeling Dorian become more desperate, pushing back against him fervently. Dorian was very close, having waited so long for this. All he wanted was sweet release.  
A couple of thrusts later and he was granted his wish. He came hard, crying out loudly as his back arched. Klaus growled in his ear and wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him up as he continued slamming into him.  
Dorian mewled and moaned, gasping as Klaus hit his prostate. He leaned back and kissed Klaus hard, tangling his fingers in his sweet Major's hair. Klaus allowed it, finding it oddly arousing as he continued to move.  
Finally, he came as well, groaning deeply as he poured his seed into the beautiful Earl. He held the other man close as he gently ground into him, driving the last bit of pleasure to a new height. His cum dripped down Dorian's inner thighs and it made him feel…proud somehow.  
Gently, he laid Dorian down against the cushions on the couch. The thief seemed to have lost use of his limbs as he simply lay there, his eyes now pools of clear, lazy cornflower blue. He looked up at Klaus and gave a small smile.  
"That…was better than anything I'd dreamed of…Oh Major…"  
Klaus couldn't do much more than nod for a moment as he worked to get his throat unstuck. "_J-ja…Das was gut_…"  
Dorian sighed and curled up. "And now we'll go back to the way things were…You'll hate me for who I am and I'll spend my life alone because I love you so…"

Klaus pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep drag off of it. He exhaled and said, slowly, "What makes you think we can go back to the way we were?"

The Earl looked at him, puzzled, before his features took on a very horror-stricken expression. "You…You can't mean…you're going to shoot me now?"  
Klaus nearly choked on his cigarette smoke as he inhaled wrong. "Wh—what? Where in the hell did you get THAT idea? Idiot!" He took several gulps of clean air before sighing and looking Dorian in the eyes. "I mean…I don't think we can just be…whatever we were before…That was pretty damned good and…it felt…right…" He spoke awkwardly.

Dorian's eyes sparkled. "You…you really feel that way?"  
Klaus nodded slowly. "_Ja_…" He sighed again and rubbed his face. "Look…I can't boast that I have a hell of a lot to compare to here, but…I don't usually get hard from fellatio… or…let the person stay. That was good enough that…I'd do it again with you…"

Dorian couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. He'd actually made Klaus react in a way he hadn't before. And Klaus had liked it and was willing to keep it going. It was the best news ever!  
He teared up and threw himself into Klaus's arms. "Oh, DARLING!"  
Klaus yelped and went over backwards in a storm of blond curls. They hit the couch easily and Dorian's lips were on his in a split second.

At first, he went rigid, natural instincts fighting to get free. But then he thought of what they'd just shared and it seemed stupid to fear this. He relaxed and kissed Dorian in return, running his fingers through soft curls. He could really get used to this.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by both men, West Germany lost to France 5:0. Tomorrow, it would be war. For today, Iron Klaus bent just a little and found himself lost in English glory. 

THE END

*What Klaus says at the beginning in German roughly translates out to: YOU SHOULD HAVE THAT FOOTBALL SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!


End file.
